


Call It Whatever

by i_think_id_make_a_good_ghost



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M, church/donut - Freeform, churchnut, rarest fucking ship i tell u what
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 22:58:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4198263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_think_id_make_a_good_ghost/pseuds/i_think_id_make_a_good_ghost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If this damn waitress wouldn't interrupt when Church finally got a moment he wouldn't still be here staring at this cute asshole who talks way too much about his sex life and smiles like the gods fucking blessed him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call It Whatever

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt:  
> “you’re supposed to be on a blind date with someone but you sat down at the wrong table and i haven’t been able to get a word in edgewise to tell you that and it’s been thirty minutes” au 

There was no peace and quiet at Church's apartment, his best friends liked to be complete jackasses when Leonard had a deadline on a project.  
Caboose did not know what 'Shut up for a minute and let me concentrate, and get your dumb dog out of here' meant. Tucker was no help at all if he wasn't sexting his girlfriend he was pestering Church about what a party pooper he's been because he wont go with him to some party. 'Some of us have actual plans for their future, Tucker.'

The only quiet place he could find was the campus library but they closed at 5pm, and Church unfortunately had more work to do. The only logical place to go next was the all-night diner down the street. He'd only been there twice before just to grab a quick cup of coffee or early lunch before his classes.  
Leonard found an empty table near the right side of the cozy place. The place was pretty busy, then again it was a Friday night.  
Church hoped it wouldn't be too noisy to finish his assignment.

About ten minutes after he ordered his drink and sandwich the door chimed with a new customer. Church spared a quick glance from his laptop to the door. The newcomer was looking around as if he was looking for someone then his eyes landed on him and a wide grin spread on his face.  
If Church wasn't so confused by the friendly smile he'd probably be gushing to himself how incredibly amazing it was.  
Then the blond made his way over taking the seat right in front of him, leaving Church completely speechless at the fact a random stranger would welcome himself over like that. A really cute stranger at that.

"Hi!" He said, breathlessly like he had been out of breath, or he had been holding in his breath because he had been nervous before walking over. "Well, you must be the date Doc set me up on. He said you'd be a little nerdy, but I didn't think you'd actually be bringing a computer with you." The stranger laughed.

Before Church could get a word in that 'hey, buddy, you must have the wrong person and no I'm not a fucking nerd.' A waitress walked over smiling at them both and asked the stranger what he would like. After he ordered and the waitress left Church tried again to explain the situation. "Hey, I don't think--"

"Oh! I didn't give you my name, did I?" He quickly interrupted, "It's Franklin, but most of my friends just call me Donut. No Idea why. Actually, it might be because I'm always the one who buys donuts in the morning before classes. No one ever gets more than one though because Grif always eats them all. A whole dozen! Can you believe that??" Donut laughed again, "I've been sneaking in some vegan donuts lately because that's way too much sugar for one person."

No, Church couldn't believe that, even though on occasion he would definitely eat a dozen donuts on his own. But, he wouldn't be able to tell this man because anytime Church wanted to get a word in Donut would have something new to tell him and only after ten minutes after hearing this guy just talk Church knew more about his life than he thought he would.  
And if this damn waitress wouldn't interrupt when Church finally got a moment he wouldn't still be here staring at this cute asshole who talks way too much about his sex life and smiles like the gods fucking blessed him.

"I'm sorry! I'm talking way too much about myself, what are you studying?" Donut asks and Church doesn't immediately reply because he's waiting for another interruption when it doesn't happen and Donut is waiting for him to answer Church blurts out, "You talk way too fucking much, first of all. Second, I have been sitting here for about thirty minutes trying to tell you that I'm not your blind date, you must have sat at the wrong table. Third, I didn't mind it that much because, you're actually really fucking cute."

It was Donut's turn to be speechless, after the realization and embarrassment settled in him, his cheeks turned red. "Well, that's super embarrassing." he said, chuckling nervously, and seeming to shrink into his seat.  
Church laughed, "That embarrasses you after you told me enough of your sex life that I could write a trashy book about?"  
Donut pouted at him, "I thought you were my date."  
"Is telling your date that you're a power bottom the first thing you say?" Church teased.  
"I didn't say that!" Donut gasped.  
"But, you kind of implied it." Church said, still chuckling.  
"Hey, did you mean it when you said you thought I was cute?" Donut asked.  
Church got a little flushed and shrugged, "Yeah, you're not that bad." He answered, a tiny smile pulling at his lips.  
Donut smiled again, "Then maybe we should have a more official date." He suggested with a wiggle of his eyebrows.  
Church laughed at the action, "Sure, why not?"

Donut dug into his coat pocket and handed his phone over to Church who put his number and name in Donut's contacts. After he handed it back to Donut he raised a brow and asked, "Your name is Church?"  
"It's a last name," Church explained, "… My first name is Leonard."  
"Aww, that's much cuter that 'Church'." Donut cooed then tapped away on his phone to edit the name.  
"Don’t change that to- ugh." Church groaned. Donut giggled and showed off the edit he wrote in.

'LEONARD<3<3'

"I'll call you, Leonard." Donut said grabbing his coat and draping it over his arm. "We can work out a date later, yeah?"  
Church nodded, "Yeah, sounds good."  
"Okay, see ya later!" Donut beamed, waving at him before turning to walk away.  
Church found himself smiling after the other. What just happened?? Did he just score a fucking date?  
Will he ever finish this fucking assignment before class on Monday?  
Better order another strong coffee, Leonard.


End file.
